Reed
Reed is a main character in Fresh Beat Band of Spies. Description Reed is the gadget guy of the spy team. He provides the Fresh Beats with useful inventions that help them catch criminals and solve mysteries. Reed often appears out of nowhere, causing the Fresh Beats to jump in surprise and yell, "Reed!" Though he does not take part in much of the action, Reed is a very important member of the team and a loyal friend to the Fresh Beats. Looks Reed wears a light green shirt with a dark green collar and short sleeves, as well as a pair of light brown pants. He also wears a pair of round green glasses and a brown fedora on his head. His shoes are green and white. Appearances Reed appears in every episode of Fresh Beat Band of Spies. His first appearance was in "The Wow Factor." Gallery Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show Characters 3.png|Reed wearing his sleep mask Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed on the Beach.png|Reed on the beach Fresh Beat Band of Spies Babies Reed Tipping His Hat.png|Reed tipping his hat Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show Characters 4.png|Reed with a screen Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show Characters 6.png|Reed activating the spy base Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show Characters 7.png|Reed adjusting his glasses Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (2).PNG|Reed in the pool Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show Characters 5.png|Kiki and Marina holding Reed's hands Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show Characters.png|Reed inside the music store Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (3).PNG|Reed in a basket of gym socks Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (4).PNG|Reed with his backpack and parachute Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (5).PNG|Reed at the spy base Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (6).PNG|Reed with Twist at the parade Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (7).PNG|Reed in his cowboy outfit Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed Sneaky Sneakers.png|Reed in a snare drum Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (1).PNG|Were-Reed Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (9).png|Reed with Bo Monkey at the arcade Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character.jpg|Reed inside a computer Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character 2.jpg|Reed talking to Kiki and Marina Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (10).PNG|Reed at the museum Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr Show Characters (1).PNG|Reed and Marina Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr Show Characters (2).PNG|Reed talking to the Fresh Beats Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr Show Characters (3).PNG|Reed with Twist, Shout, Marina and Bo Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Reed with Laundry.png|Reed under a pile of laundry Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Reed with Shout's Shoes.png|Reed with Ally and Oop Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed and Twist.PNG|Reed and Twist Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Reed in Basket.png|Reed in a basket Fresh Beat Band of Spies Reed Ceiling.png|Reed falling from the ceiling Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Commissioner Goldstar and Reed 2.png|Reed and the commissioner Fresh Beat Band of Spies Nickelodeon Production Art Reed Storyboard.png|Production art of Reed with several townspeople Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:R